Nico's Birthday Fun
by AAThanatos
Summary: Will and Nico have been together for 10 years and when Jason and Percy join them for a party the boys get a greenlight from their Wives to wreck Nico as long as they tape it for them. Smut! Major explicit Smut. Don't like don't read don't hate!


Sipping a beautiful glass of Chianti I sat in my favorite chair awaiting my husband to be done in the kitchen. It was my birthday after all and he had made plans to invite our friends over to celebrate. Swirling the red liquid in the tall stem glass I reflected on the many wonderful years that Will and I had shared. Ten years this September. My how time flies. Will was growing more and more handsome as the decade went on, I however stopped aging around twenty. I will forever look like I'm in college, and while most people would love the idea of that I knew better. It was part of the magic from the lotus hotel, still working its way in my veins. Men get more handsome as they age and I ended up liking forever 16. Sure my body had filled out with the necessary secondary sex traits and I didn't look prepubescent, but I did long to grow old with my husband.

Will was still very vibrant as we approached our ten years together. You would think things would get boring but they have been far from it. About seven years ago I admitted to my husband that I longed for a more BDSM lifestyle. So we found fun and excitement in crosses and suede floggers. Large dildos that stretched ourselves to walking the line of obscene. As our interests in the bedroom grew so did our number. Even though he assured me that I was all he needed I insisted he dip his toes into the bisexual pool that was his inner sexuality. While I never thought twice about women I could tell that Will was very curious and slightly unfulfilled without them. Soon along with our ropes and chains we brought in a few lovers along the way.

Not only women either. Picking up beautiful boys at clubs and cruises, we shared them like new toys and discarded them just as quickly. Sometimes the girls would stick around longer, only because it's harder to find a woman that was interested in a male couple. Men were easy to find, even without the rough lifestyle.

I loved being punished. Something about it made me feel whole. Like a blissful penitence for the wrong I did in the past no matter how many times over I made up for it. Will bought some knew toys and restraints for tonight and I hoped our guests didn't over stay their welcome. I had been in a cock cage for over a week now, Will removed it for 15 minutes a day just so I could wash but refused to allow me to seek pleasure from it. Tonight it would be removed entirely and I expected my husband to have me cumming dry by morning.

People started knocking at the door, yelling for them to just come in I got out of my chair and crossed into the kitchen to tell Will people have arrived and to get the food out soon. Kissing me out of the kitchen I walked into the living room to find Jason and Percy were the only ones here.

"Where are the girls?"

"They has to stay behind, Annabeth gave Piper the flu so they are commiserating together at my house" Percy said with a smirk and throwing Jason a knowing look.

"Yeah, I told Annabeth to keep her paws off my Wife while she was sick but you know how those two get" Jason said while crossing the room to open a twelve pack of beer that he and Percy had brought with them. Handing the bottle to Percy he found one for himself. Both sat next to eachother beside my chair. Sitting down next to them I inquired about how that whole relationship was going. Annabeth and Piper had found that they liked eachother a few years ago while giving Percy and Jason a show for their anniversary. The girls had agreed to do a sexy dance together and try their hand at a one time wife swap for the boys, only to realize during this sexually bonding moment that real feelings lingered under the surface.

I guess us all being Greek gave us the ShareBear itch because their husbands all but agreed to them having a relationship before they could even offer the idea. Ever since they all decided to move in together and are living in a happy pod on the upper east side. The neighbors just think they are all related. Especially since they have made the choice to soon start a family while remaining in the Polypod. Kudos to the kids of the Big Three finding amazing partners and learning to blur sexual boundaries to keep their marriages thriving. I'm not sure all of us could be any happier than we are now, we'll maybe a little more happy once this cage is removed.

Will joined us soon with fresh piping hot food and a new expensive bottle of wine for us to share. After a delicious meal we started reminiscing and taking shots from the whiskey bottle Jason had brought over as a birthday gift. While this was fun I was getting very impatient and the cage was starting to chaff. I shifted in my seat several times to adjust my discomfort as Will went into another funny and embarrassing story of tales from the ER.

"... and then I asked him, why did you think to push another dildo in him when you lost the first one that way!" Will ended his story with a slap to the knee.

"Nico why do you keep moving like that? You got a plug up your ass?" Jason winked at me full well knowing that might actually be the case.

"I have him in a cage until tonight. I bought some new toys. I've kept him locked away all week waiting for them" my husband purred in my direction while savoring the intrigued looks on our friends faces.

"I have got to see what he's talking about! Nico pull your pants down I want to see!"

Percy was incorrigible about these things and I knew better than to argue with him, after hearing what I was wearing there was no way he would let it go until he saw. Standing up and throwing back my third shot of whiskey I let it burn down deep in my chest as I undid the buckle on my jeans. Lowering my pants to mid thigh, they hovered in close to get a closer look. The cage was clear plastic with black straps harnessing it to me like a jock. Three small piss slits were at the tip and making indents into my head as my length swelled inside. Besides the obvious sexual frustration from the week of being incarcerated, the feel of their breath from them being so close was doing things to me. I could feel the heat off their bodies as I let them view my device. I would be a fool to ignore that both Percy and Jason only grew more attractive with age just as Will had.

"That.. is hot. I'm so getting you one of those" Jason said in awe still gawking closely at me. Percy gave a half hearted laugh at the comment and suddenly something clicked in my head at his words.

"Are you and Percy sleeping together?"

Backing up to their seats I made a move to pull my pants up and I heard the word. The word that told me that a scene was starting. It was quiet and only heard by me, "baseball." Wills trigger word for me to be completely pliant to his commands. A word I have learned to adore and love over the years. Whispering again he warned me to keep my pants right where they were and to remain standing.

Was it embarrassing to continue talking to them like this?

Yes.

Was it humiliating and demeaning?

Yes.

Was it hot and gave me goosebumps at the idea of it?

Yes!

Wills wish was my command and I stayed standing with my pants half off exposing myself.

"Percy and I have been exploring, since we had been seeing eachother in a sexual way with the girls. Percy and I had been naked together a lot. We watched our wives have sex with eachother. I've watched Percy have sex with my wife while I had sex with his. It was only the natural step for us to open up to the idea of dabbling with eachother." Jason stated quickly and matter of factly.

"Ok but how did it start?" Inquires my husband.

"Well first it was us just playing around. Kisses on the cheek to be cute and funny with the girls. Then they were out of town in New Rome for a week and I was jerking of in the shower when Jason walked in the bathroom to get a spare razor and heard me. So he offered me a hand if I would give him one in return. Soon it became an all the time thing when the girls weren't around. Just quick handjobs here and there and then I took it a step farther and offered him a blowjob. Jason took the offer and then returned it out of fairness. Well I'm sure you can put the rest together from there. Handjobs turned to blowjobs then blowjobs turned to sex and then sex turned into something a bit more." At the word more Percy took Jason's hand in his and blushed.

"Have you guys thought about maybe exploring further than eachother? Like would you be interested to see what I have in store for this one tonight? Maybe even want to help me out with it?" Wills words were very carefully placed and the tone was almost akin to Pipers charmspeak. The minute the offer was on the table everything inside me screamed for them to say yes. The idea of a train of the most beautiful men I've ever met being ran on me for my birthday made my knees quake. Both of them looked at eachother and blushed. It wasn't a no...

They spoke in whispers at eachother while Will grasped my hand making silent promises that if the answer was no then he would more than make it up to me. Finally breaking they looked at us.

"Let's get the girls approval first and if it's a yes from them then we would love to join in on the fun tonight." Jason said while dialing the girls number in his cell phone.

My heart leapt. It was a yes if they got permission! Even if the girls said no this would have been enough. Just knowing that they wanted to was enough. It made me feel special in a way that I have trouble achieving on my own. This sort of sexual approval that sank into my bones and warmed me like a bonfire on a cold night. My cock now straining at the idea and dripping out of the slit at the end of my cage.

The girls picked up at the second ring with a cough.

Girls: Hey guys! Happy birthday Nico!

Me: Thanks girls sorry you couldn't make it I miss you!

Girls: aww we love you Neeks! Next week after we are better we need to go shopping!

Me: I hate shopping but for you two, anything. Especially after what the guys have to ask you.

Girls: what's up?!

Percy: Will and Nico-were wondering if Jason and I would like to join in on some bedroom fun tonight and we were calling to get the green light.

Piper: Like an all four of you thing?

All of us: Yes!

Girls: Only is Will films it and sends it to us tonight. At the very least the first round. Oh and if you have been drinking you better stay over there!

Jason: We have been drinking so yeah we will stay here if we get the go ahead from you.

Girls: Will what do you say can we get a video?

Will: I'll even add a soundtrack if you greenlight this. I'll throw in a prescription of your choice if you greenlight this!

Girls: Oh if you could call us in some Tamiflu and maybe something to help us sleep that would be a life saver!

Will: I'll call it in now! Two tamiflu and a bottle of "cookies" to curl up on the couch with to make you more comfortable while you heal.

Girls: We love you Will! Have fun boys! Can't wait to see it!

They hung up the phone with I love you's and kissing sounds.

"Did you just offer our wives porn and prescription narcotics to have sex with us?" Laughed percy.

"I've offered more for less attractive people." Will said as he began to kiss at the nape of my neck. Running out of the room I heard him call into a pharmacy for the girls "cookies" and flu meds.

Jason had joined Will in the bedroom for what sounded like equipment being moved around and assembled. Percy stayed with me in the living room, eyeing me while sipping his beer.

"Why are you still standing here? Why haven't you pulled up your pants?"

"Will called baseball. It's our trigger word. I have to do what he says until he says it again. "

"That's hot, I might have to use that in my house."

"So who bottoms between you two?"

"Mainly me, but I've shown Jason the joys of his prostate a few times. For him it's like a mood thing. If he is super stressed out he will bottom."

"Makes sense. So are you nervous at all?"

"Not really, more excited honestly. This will be my first time on camera. So that's a little intimidating. How about you? Is this going to be weird for you because of your little crush in highschool?"

"No, more like absolution. I'll finally have that closure of knowing that there was a chance and I wasn't crazy for liking you."

Stepping toward me at my words I felt his fingers graze my cheek. Leaning in to an almost kiss he whispered "You weren't crazy, I was just not single." Pulling away he winked at me and I blushed in a very teenage way that I haven't felt in years.

"Let's go boys! Camera is rolling!"

Wills voice carried to us in the living room. Percy decided to be cute and offer his arm to me. I smacked it but then gave in and took it.

Walking into our bedroom to see that Will and Jason were already shirtless. Our bed was still neatly made at he top of the room but we had a wide foreground of a master bedroom. The space was massive and it was the reason we bought the place. You could fit a small living room along with our bed and television. Will had cleared the space in front of the bed so that the floor was padded and comfort strewn, perfect for someone being on their knees for a long time.

My guess was I was going to be the spotlight of this scene and my knees were thanking him. A large construction grade suction hook was attached to the ceiling with a chain and restraint attached. From what it looked like it was the one that you could either string my hands up but also maneuver it to form a semi sex swing. Percy started to take his shirt off behind me as Will came up and took off my clothes piece by piece. Leaving the cage on...

"Don't worry babe. It will come off soon, but not before we have our fun with you a bit. The blinking red light distracted me as I stared into the camera, I made the undressing a bit of a show for the girls. Sure it was a bit unnerving that two of my best girlfriends were not only going to watch a sex tape of me, but see me get completely ruined by three men. Sure I should be a bit nervous about facing them. I'm not though. It was worth them seeing it. Plus it's not like we are all shy about our sex lives with one another. Hell our closeness about it is the reason for the scene.

Completely naked except for the cage, Will brought me to my knees and cuffed my wrists. Like I thought he strung up my hands above my head. Percy and Jason knelt infront is me with their pants off donning only boxers. Will stayed behind me looking for fun things to use on me. Soon enough Will would find my own little surprise. Jason wasn't wrong when he mentioned the plug earlier, I had one in so that I wouldn't require to much of a prep. I felt cold leather running smooth down my spine, the riding crop.

Little licks and bites from the device kissed down my back. Hitting more roughly at my sides and hips. A sharp slap almost hit the plug. I jumped and yelped at the smack and my husband leaned down to find my surprise.

"Oh someone was a Boy Scout, there seems to be a large plug buried in our boy here."

At Wills words a sheen of sweat broke over me and I strained in my cage. Percy and Jason were now breathing hard at the sight of my lewdness. They began to touch eachother as Will began working me over with the crop once more, moving to my front and slapping my nipple rings. I moaned at the contact. My tip was leaking so generously from the slits that a small clear puddle formed on the mat I was kneeling on. My cock heavy and drawn tight against the plastic begging for release.

The boys focus was on the puddle, a look in their eyes like they wanted to lick it off the floor. The apperception of them wanting me only made this worse and better at the same time. By the time Will was finished with me I was pink and sensitive everywhere. Positioning me to the side he unleashed his own length in-front of my face.

"Are you going to be a good boy and get us nice and ready for you?"

"Yes sir" I let out in a breathy tone that made Wills eyes dilate.

Opening my mouth I slacked my jaw knowing what I was in store for. Will placed his head at the opening of my lips and slowly teased. Dragging the taste of precum on the inside of my lower lip. Lapping at it with my tongue I made a nice display of it for him. Noises started from beside us as Jason and Percy began to explore eachother while watching us. A slow and steady pace was set as I bobbed at the thick cock in my mouth. Forcing me to stick my tongue out straight so that I could lick at his balls as I deep throated him. Using my lack of gag reflex roughly, I felt his balls tighten as he got close.

"I think I want to clean the pipes a bit before the finale. Make sure to keep it in your mouth. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I continued to bob. With a rush a thick burst of salty arousal filled my mouth. I knew better than to swallow it. Will always came so hard and so much, I could barely keep on all in. Some leaked from the corners of my mouth as I tried to contain it. Pulling away he signaled me to do what he wanted from me. In front of percy and Jason I played with the liquid in my mouth in an obscene way that I know would show up on the camera. They moaned in unison at the view of white being smacked and spread along my lips. Getting up Jason pulled his boxers down for a repeat performance.

"Spit it on my dick before you take it."

My eyes rolled back at Jason's words. Spitting the white fluid along Jason's member I started to noticed the full details of him. Any idiot could see that Jason had his fathers god like body, but now I saw the real details in the areas no one got to see. Jason's pubic hair was trimmed neatly and a few shades darker than his hair. It was also straight instead of curly. Circumcised unlike my self and from what I knew from the past Percy. Jason also had a Prince Albert at the tip of his dick. I never would have thought Mr. goody two shoes Roman dude would be daring enough for a cock piercing.

"I know what you are thinking, and for the record while I was in here I put that one in and I have another right here."

I looked up for him to flick his tongue at me. A silver ball floated in the middle of it. Jason Grace had two secret piercings, who knew?

"Nico, be a good boy and stop staring. Jason wants his cock sucked."

"Yes I do, thank you Will. Don't make me cum. I have plans for that later."

Shoving himself inside me I found out that he wasn't a tease. Jason was rough and demanding as he fucked my face. I felt Percy behind me trailing curious fingers over my pinked flesh. A hand reached down and twisted my plug and shook my cage. I moaned around the massive cock penetrating my head. They were No novices at pleasing a man. The cage was very painful now. I whined at the restraint as Will circled us with a hand held camera, getting all the gory details for the Wives.

When Jason was close he popped out of my mouth leaving a long string of spit and Wills cum connecting my lips to his dick. Percy and him switched places, Jason began to play with my plug and slowly remove it. The size of a small plumb, shuttering at the gape it left. Will passed him a tube of lube, Percy grabbed my hair and guided me to him while Jason prepped his fingers. Reaching up inside me I groaned. Jason knew exactly how to find a prostate. Pressing two fingers in and working my insides open for the multiple dicks I would be taking tonight. Percy in his uncut glory made a show of pulling his skin up and back. Thicker than Jason but shorter in length by a few inches. I could barely wrap my mouth around it, like sucking on a coke can.

Percy had no Pubic hair, a swimmers body. I started to see that Percy had zero body hair just like myself. Not even on his legs. Where Jason was rough and fast, Percy was slow and sensual in his movements. Allowing me to appreciate the texture and taste of him. Musky with a hint of sea salt. The feel of the veins as they passed slowly into my wet lips. The smooth baby soft skin of his pink head. Taking his time moving it in and out, sometimes taking it out completely and having me take each testicle in turn with the swirl of my tongue, allowing me to show off my talented mouth skills. Sea green eyes never left my brown as he took in the sensation of me. I haven't felt this wanted in a long time. Sure I always felt wanted to a certain extent but Percy had this way of looking at you that made you feel like he couldn't have lived another day without experiencing you.

Jason was working what felt like four fingers inside me. Percy withdrew when he got close, bending down to kiss me silly as Jason whispered filthy words into my ear.

"You are going to take us both. I need you stretched wide, who knows maybe we can get a rosebud out of this."

F.U.C.K

Standing me up I felt swift fingers unclasp my cage finally freeing my throbbing erection. Jason knelt on one side while Percy copied him on the other. Jason ate at my rim in a hungry motion, Percy sucked on my neglected cock with the same vigor. My dick was in heaven at the feeling. After a week of not being touched and seriously confined, the wet hot mouth enveloping me almost had me cumming instantly. I knew I would be punished by Will if I came early and without permission. I didn't want more punishment, he might put it back on so I did everything in my power to enjoy it while containing my orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, so good of gods, please, please you have this stop or I'm going to cum. Sir please either stop them or let me cum!" I practically screamed.

"Not yet. No cumming til I say so Boy." Will ordered.

"Guys, I think he's ready to be filled."

"Condoms?" Percy quirked.

"No need. I can tell you are clean and I'm your doctor so I run your tests. Nico and I were tested last week, clean Bill."

"Thank fuck! I want to feel all of him" Jason said while working his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel the ring and the taste of vanilla lube. Adjusting the straps of the restraints they put my knees up in a frog like stance. I was floating midair with my wrists cuffed above and my knees bound.

Jason grasped my hips and pushed inside me. The stretch was exhilarating. Percy bit and gnawed at my neck until Jason was seated. Percy then pushed himself up and in along side Jason. It had been a year since I was double teamed, and never had it been with two men so physically gifted. Also it was a first time without Will being one of them. Will came behind Percy and started to rim the hell out of him. Jason began to move and thrust while Percy stayed still. The friction of Jason moving against him and Wills tongue in his ass was enough for him at the moment. Jason's head was pummeling directly on my prostate. Both guys has lubed their lengths up before penetration so the slick glide of the two was making moan like a cheap whore. Percy was thumbing at my nipple rings as Jason set a brutal pace. Squealing my pleasure into Percy's mouth we started a wild tongue play. Will was stretching Percy out now while he began to move slowly with Jason.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to cum. Tears stained my cheeks as I begged for release. I wasn't even sure I was begging in English at this point. I just really needed to cum.

"Sir! Sir! Please! Permission! Please! Daddy please!"

Will new when I tossed out the word Daddy that I was desperate.

"Cum Nico!" He cried as he pushed three fingers in Percy. A shrill shriek bellowed in the room as I painted Percy's abs untouched. More cum than I had ever let loose in my entire life. Thicker and whiter than in living memory of my sex life. Percy pulled away at the moment. Not because I came on him but Will was ready to fuck Percy's brains out.

Jason was not done, not by a long shot. Lowering me to the ground to put me on my knees, I bent forward with my hands still up as he re-entered me. Still super sensitive from just having a mind blowing release I took Jason's cock with stride. I had fucked my way past sensitivity before. Part of me was screaming to stop and the other was so turned on by it that I was going to cum again from it. Jason was fucking me so hard and so fast I was going to cum dry. Watching my beautiful husband bend Percy over and take him with urgency rolled a blissful lightning strike inside me.

Wait? Was Jason shocking my prostate? Looking behind me he saw me connect the dots and nodded. The electricity was shortening my refractory period to half. My dick was hard again to my surprise as Jason Grace decimated my hole. Percy and I kissed while they took us. It was the hottest scene I'd ever had. The trail of "fuck fuck fuck Fuck!" Played on a loop inside my head and sometimes escaping into the air around us. Will pulled out of Percy and landed himself in front of me, spraying his seed all over my face and hair. Crying my name out as he worked out every last drop.

Percy stood and worked his dick at a dizzying pace, Will came back behind him to lick at his stretched ring of muscle to get him to release. Soon enough ropes of white painted me in a thick glaze, I snuck my tongue out to taste the way they mixed on my face. Without warning I came hard again and I was surprised to see cum shooting out of me all be it mostly clear. I screamed my voice raw at the sudden spasm. Jason pulled out and flipped me around still dangling from my wrists, the high of orgasm still running inside me. With a litany of my name Jason came like a firehose down my chin and chest, holding me still by my hair.

Releasing me I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt hands undoing my cuffs allowing me to fall to the floor in a glazed heap. Three bodies shuffled and brought their bodies close to me. I felt a wet rag wiping at my face. I would need a shower to get it all out.

"Babe that was so sexy. I can't wait for round two."

Round two, I chuckled at his words. Looks like this was going to be a long night. I felt lips kissing at my hips and another mouth sucking a hickey into my neck. Mmmmm happy birthday to me!


End file.
